Histérica (aunque no estemos en el siglo XIX)
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Del día en que Chitose descubrió que Kippei siempre fue una chica. Leve Shonen-ai.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Un día como cualquier otro, Senri Chitose andaba vagando calmadamente por el camino de la vida (claramente hablando, lo hacía por una de las tantas calles de Kumamoto) con su típica sonrisa adornando su rostro gracias a que no estaba corriendo, jadeante, unas veinte vueltas como castigo por haber llegado tarde al entrenamiento... Al cual ni siquiera había asistido. Conste que tampoco entró a clases, aunque dudaba que eso fuera suficiente justificación para el capitán. Pero tampoco es como si pudiera volver sobre sus pasos, pues el naranja de la tarde era indicación de que ya no podía regresar a la escuela por ese día.

Estaba haciendo su camino, de vuelta a casa, cuando divisó la figura de Kippei venir hacia él y debió detenerse a media manzana de la casa de ambos. Su semblante cambió de inmediato. No es que le incomodara la presencia de Kippei, pero por la mirada de mala muerta (y ese _**Te mataré por haber faltado y haber hecho que me pusieran a Daimaru como compañero de dobles**_ que estaba invisible pero Chitose podía leer, en su frente, justo sobre su lunar.)

Como preveía, su camisa cuello en V sufrió el ataque de las manos de Kippei, que seguía vistiendo uniforme y además cargaba su equipo de tenis en la espalda.

—¡Te mataré por haber faltado y haber hecho que me pusieran a Daimaru como compañero de dobles durante los partidos de práctica! —gritó potentemente.

Las ventanas de algunas casas se cerraron, los dueños de las mismas lo hicieron para evitar dañarse los oídos por si acaso más gritos semejantes venían.

—No —Senri sonrió en respuesta, en cuanto Kippei decidió recordar que eran amigos y la paz debía reinar ante todo. A menos que estuvieran en un sector menos concurrido, de preferencia donde no hubieran menores jugando a las afueras, que ahí sí era cómodo pasarse de manos. Sí, Kippei no era el único en dar golpes, pero sí el más fuerte al golpear—. Tú quieres matarme porque Buchou te prohibió jugar violentamente contra los titulares, después de que casi haces que uno renuncie al puesto.

El rubio juntó los labios, mirando a otro lado. Sí, ese era el motivo, no poder callar al engreído de Daimaru con un pelotazo en su cara... O entre medio de las piernas.

 _ **Estoy seguro de poder dar en un blanco tan pequeño.**_ Había amenazado al molesto ese, en una ocasión, para que dejara de llamarle ¨vanidoso¨ por haberse teñido el cabello. De todos modos, la sola frase sirvió para que no se volviera a atrever a llamarlo de tal forma. ¡Qué cobarde!

—Hmp. Él juró que tendría su lugar si lo derrotaba —se refirió al sempai que venció. Ese asunto le irritaba de solo recordarlo. Y siempre se lo recordaban.

—Fue tu culpa por creerle —Chitose le recordó, sin expresión—, sabes que Buchou solo acepta las cosas de la manera correcta.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué Daimaru es titular.

—¿Por la misma razón que nosotros, no?

Kippei chasqueó la lengua, burlón.

—No es tan bueno.

—Los requisitos han bajado a medida que yo he crecido —Senri se encogió de hombros.

—Sí —Kippei murmuró—, espero que se detenga ya.

—¿Mi rápido crecimiento? Yo también, es algo que llama mucho la atención. Lo siento si te sientes desplazado, Kippei —fue incontenible reírse, de su propio intento de broma, en la última oración.

Sin embargo, pese a ello, su rubio amigo continuaba tan internamente enojado que su rostro serio no cambió ni por un segundo. Chitose puso una expresión de dolor, haciendo amago de encogerse de hombros del supuesto pesar que lo consumía.

¡Ah, Kippei era tan difícil a veces! Le hacía recordar a algunas descripciones, de personalidad, en esas revistas femeninas que solía leer su madre por alguna razón.

Si bien era él quien solía ocasionar que fueran regañados por los profesores, el que poseía conocida tendencia a causar problemas (peleas, accidentes y acosos por parte de grupos que no se trataban de fans precisamente) no era otro más que Kippei.

Ya, que estaba muy contento con él en general. Con sus especialidades culinarias sobre todo. También era alguien divertido de sacar de quicio, por ejemplo.

Habían días en que su amigo pasaba por su casa, todo sonrisas brillantes y otros en donde era todo ceños fruncidos. Había también momentos en los que lograba hacer que su pasión por el tenis creciera más, o que su pasión a la pasión de Kippei por el deporte se agrandara, aunque pudiera ser realmente solo una pasión hacia Kippei y no todo lo demás.

Frunciendo en ceño ligeramente, llegó a la conclusión de que Kippei era como una chica. O lo que se supone que una chica debería ser para un chico, o para él.

—¿Hum? ¿Qué coño te pasa, Chitose?

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa lentamente, sonrisa que de lo grande que era puso al rubio un tanto tenso. Conocía a la perfección a qué venía esa cara de emoción.

—¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? —bufó mirando a otro lado.

—A ningún lado —contestó cerrando los ojos—. Ya es demasiado tarde por hoy.

—¿Entonces por qué carajos la cara de haber ganado una partida de Shougi? ¿O jugaste con los ancianos otra vez?

—Estoy feliz porque descubrí algo interesante de ti.

Eso tomó desprevenido al rubio quien quedó algo desconcertado por la manera campante de decirlo, lo que le dio tiempo a su amigo para avanzar y pasar por su lado. Al estar poco más de hombro a hombro, se detuvo un momento para continuar sus palabras.

—Eres muy explosiva —aseguró mirándole de soslayo, después agregó, con una mirada compasiva que obviamente era fingida—, aunque también algo... **histérica.**

Dicho esto, volvió a mover getas y pies para avanzar con el pensamiento de que, al parecer, Kippei siempre había sido una chica.

¡Al menos para él!

Por otro lado, el susodicho aún permanecía ajeno a las palabras que, si bien había oído claramente, no comprendía en su totalidad. Su conciencia estaba tratando de retrasar lo suficiente, la reacción de pase al cerebro, para que no tuviera tiempo, mientras Chitose estuviera cerca, a actuar en contra de él de una manera de la que luego podría arrepentirse.

Cuando tuvo las cosas claras en su mente (y Senri estaba ubicado en la seguridad de la puerta de su casa), el As de Shishigaku juntó los hombros con total rabia y un ápice de vergüenza de haber sido objeto de burla de su buen amigo.

—¡NO SOY HISTÉRICA! —exclamó comenzando a correr para alcanzar a Chitose, antes de que se fuera a meter puertas adentro, aunque se detuvo un momento en donde solo se sonrojó de ira al caer en cuenta de otro dato—. ¡NI SIQUIERA PUEDO SERLO, SOY HOMBRE, IMBÉCIL! —se corrigió la frase de antes.

* * *

*Gracias a Gwen Jeen White por la idea, que salió de su comentario en el fic ¨¡Estúpido, mi pelo, idiota!

* * *

 **¿Dio risa o no? Bueno, lo intenté. Quizás digan que, Kippei ¨rubia teñida¨ tiene OOC, en algo. En todo, no sé. La cosa es que yo lo veo así a esa ¨edad¨ y así es como escribiré de él.**

 **En fin, ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
